Stars Abroad: Swan's Fleet
by Echoblaze
Summary: Brightpaw comes from a group of clans who are invading the original clans. But, when he meets young Swanpaw, will he risk his loyalty to Dawnclan to be with her? Will love prevail? (Brightpaw's POV to the story. Link to other part is in the story.)
1. Chapter 1

The cool wind buffeted my fur as the full moon lit my path. I padded along next to Ruffledstar as we entered a thick marshy territory.

"Gah! How could anyone live here?" I growled

"Silence Brightpaw." Ruffledstar hissed

"What? It's easier to live somewhere with undergrowth and where it won't be dark even with the sun!"

Ruffledstar flicked his tail on my flank and I closed my mouth. It was worthless. No one would listen to an apprentice. I sniffed the air and all that I smelled was the pine and marsh of this territory. I fluffed out my fur, longing to be back home, but we had to move. I turned around and saw the rest of my clan. Many of them were thin and their pelts were patchy. Mine was as well.

"Hurry up Brightpaw."

I turned and saw Hazelpaw running ahead of me. Stuck up she-cat. Why couldn't she be like her sister? I followed them down the hill and my ears pricked. The mews of cats rang through the air.

"Look! A mouse is down there.." Someone murmered

I watched a reddish cat run ahead of me and jump for the mouse.

"Stop!" I shouted

But, the mouse scampered away and Redpool slid across the ground.

"Mouse-dung!" She hissed

A gray tabby tom padded toward her and helped her up. Her swollen belly weighed her down. I felt bad for the she-cat. She was starving and was expecting our deputy's kits.

"Thanks Sedgefang." She mewed

He smiled and headed back to the clan.

"Dawnclan!" Ruffledstar shouted, "Today we have found this land that we shall claim for our own. The other clans will come and we shall set up our territories here. This is what we must do. Follow me!"

Yowls of approvement rang through the clan as we ran down the hill. A large lake loomed in front of us as we froze.

"We're not from-"

"Look! We must swim! Do we want a new home or dry pelts?"

"New home!"

I jumped into the water and began to swim. The water pulled at my pelt as I thrust my paws in the icy cold water. I looked across at the large island. Many cats were there, but the large noise had died down. I smirked. We'd show them. This would be our land!

**...**

I climbed out of the water and shook off my pelt. My clanmates followed behind me as Ruffledstar walked into the group of cats. As I padded along, I spotted a she-cat. Her fur was a beautiful white, as though she was made of moonlight. It was plumy and nothing could ruin it's perfection. Her frosty blue eyes were round as a weird feeling creeped into my belly. I glanced at my clanmates, who were focused on our leader. I smiled and ran off. No one spotted me as I approached her.

"Hello, I'm Brightpaw."

**If I erase this early, I apologize. I'm trying to write a conjoined story with my friend Spottedjay. I'm still trying to work out all the kinks. Here is the link for Swanpaw's POV. s/10104078/1/Stars-Abroad-Swan-s-Fleet**


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced toward Ruffledspirit, who was now speaking to the other leaders. Ravenspirit looked disgruntled, but not as furious as Darkspirit. The jet black cat looked absolutly furious!

"Look! It isn't right that they keep it all here! You even heard that cat who reeked of fish say that they need cats! Just join the clans! Great Spiritclan they're ignorant!" Darkspirit growled

"Silence Darkspirit." Ruffledspirit mewed

"NO! My clan is tired and would like to rest! But, we have to worry about those cats coming back here!" She growled

The white and red tom sighed as he looked back toward Ravenspirit and Cloudspirit.

"If I can add Darkspirit." Cloudspirit said, "We need to consider the fact that these cats may have some clan thing going on too. They gathered here under the full moon just as we did."

"So?" She asked

I scoffed. That was Darkspirit. She was the youngest leader here. I would like to know why she was always so impulsive. I padded away from the arguing cats and joined the other apprentices. Mosspaw was laying down on a bundle of moss and so was Tawnypaw. The brown and white she-cat looked exhausted, unlike Mosspaw.

"Well, I just hope that we can sleep in a good, food filled place tonight! Look at what Sedgefang and Redstripe brought!"

Her tail flicked over to a pile of three mice and two voles. My mouth watered as I walked over. I hadn't seen such a fat mouse in my whole life! I grabbed it and purred. But, I then remembered the white she-cat. This could have been given to her. She might be hungry... I shook my head. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? She had already clawed me not to long ago and the wounds still hurt! Nettletail and Rowanpaw were still out looking for herbs, leaving me with sore cuts. But, I had to see her again. She was the only cat I could think about.

**...**

The next night I padded over to the tree bridge to go and meet her in her..clan(?) It drink of the marsh and frogs. The only nice scent was pine. My paws squished into the moist ground. I shuddered, wanting to be in the undergrowth. I sighed, I had to walk through this territory if I want to see her again.

"Please...Please! Spiritclan let her be there."

The full moon ignited the forest in a silvery glow, lighting my way through the dark first. My heart thudded in my chest as I continued to walk, hoping I was getting closer to her with every paw step. Yet, it felt wrong, leaving my clan like this. Just for what? To hope to see this she-cat that I knew very little about? Yet, I kept going. I ignored the doubt that bubbled in my belly.

"She will be here." I growled to myself

The marsh scent was nauseating and I felt like I was walking in circles! Was I? I..I didn't know! I picked up speed and ignored the tantalizing scent of mouse. I looked up and, lucky me, it was still darkish out. But, I had to get back to my clan. Soon, I found myself at a hole in the ground. I ducked behind a bush as a sweet scent drifted toward me.

"It's her..." I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the young she-cat. She looked to young to be by herself, especially here! Her eyes flickered open and she jumped up. She glared at me and grabbed my tail.

"Hey!" I growled

She let go and lashed at my face with unsheathed claws. Pain flared on my face as I glared at her.

"What do you want?" She asked

The words got caught in my mouth as I looked at her. She looked terrified for some reason! I took a step toward her and she hissed.

"Sor...Sorry!" I exclaimed, "I..I just wanted to..-"

"To spy on my clan?" She mewed hostilely, "Shadowclan will tear you to shreds!"

"No! I..I wanted to see you."

Her eyes widened and her fluffed out fur flattened out. She walked closer to me and told me,

"Look, don't come here again."

My heart sank as I got up to leave. Then, I felt her tail on my back.

"Go by the edge of the lake tomorrow night and I'll meet you there. My clan would see you and kill you."

"Okay..I'll..I'll see ya tomorrow."

She smiled warmly and motioned toward the entrance.

"Hey," I whispered, "What's your name? Mine's Brightpaw."

"Swanpaw." She replied

With that, I nodded and left the den. My heart soared in my chest as I bounded out of their camp. I couldn't believe it! She..She was giving me a chance! I purred happily as I padded through the marshy territory and headed toward my clan.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Swanpaw.."

**...**

"Where were you?"

I climbed onto my nest and spotted the pale green gaze of Mosspaw, who was sitting up on her nest. Her dark gray tabby fur looked freshly groomed, even though it was still early.

"I wanted to check out the outskirts of the lake." I replied

"Then why are you sobbing wet?" She asked

"Because!" I somewhat growled, "I was across the lake."

"It's not safe with all those other cats!"

How would she know? She never met any of them! She didn't know Swanpaw, nor any of them...Great Spiritclan! Why is she such a pest?

"I'm hear and safe." I stated

"You have scratches on your face." She meowed

"I got hit by some brambles."

"Brambles won't do that."

"Geez, I didn't know I was talkin' to Nettletail or Rowanpaw. Thanks medicine cat."

Mosspaw growled, but said nothing else. My pelt was bristling as I laid down on my nest. My eyes were weary and my face stung were Swanpaw had scratched me. But, the happiness still lingered from when Swanpaw told me she'd meet me tomorrow.

"I shall see you then..." I whispered

I closed my eyes and spotted the small figure of Swanpaw sitting near the lake. Her white fur was freshly groomed and she smelled wonderful. Her dark blue eyes were wide awake and glowing with light. I padded toward her and purred. But, as I did, I spotted something in the distance and heard a rustling noise. I glanced toward it, but whatever had been there was gone.


End file.
